


Busted

by JustClem



Series: Buzz [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustClem/pseuds/JustClem
Summary: "Did we fall?""No, Yang. We just died.""Oh…"Blake's headache was starting to disappear."Are we in heaven, then?"Aaaannnnddd, the headache's back.~Being a cop isn't always easy… especially when Blake catches her own girlfriend drinking and driving.





	Busted

"Well, hello there, gorgeous~"

"Shut up, you idiot."

Blake, for the fifth time that night, massaged her temple, wondering how on earth had she gotten herself into this and why couldn't she just arrest this woman who was obviously drinking and driving.

A chuckle and a slurred, "Make me."

Oh, yeah. Because this annoyingly beautiful woman was her girlfriend. And, as obedient and loyal as Blake was to the law, she wasn't so sure arresting her girlfriend was the right thing to do…

_Uuuughhhhhhhhh..._

* * *

It was supposed to be another normal patrol. Things were going fine and peaceful until Blake spotted a car running past the speed limit. More than that, she could see that the car was wobbling and running in anything but a straight line, meaning whoever was in it was _not_ sober.

She panicked and quickly chased after it, fully aware of the dangers drinking and driving could cause.

Her panic, however, immediately shifted into annoyance when she spotted the speeding car, or, more precisely, the familiar black and yellow lines plastered over the design.

_OH, HELL NO!_

_My girlfriend is NOT_ _doing what I think she's doing!_

…

The license plate was "AWSM DR4G0N"

…

… _My girlfriend is doing what I think she's doing._

…

_Fuck._

Blake didn't turn on the red and blue light, didn't sound the siren.

She wanted to handle this as discreetly as possible.

Plus, if she turned them on, she was afraid it would scare the driver off, potentially causing even more havoc.

She shifted her attention to her phone for only a moment, scrolling down her contacts until she found the familiar name, clicking on it, then pressing the call button before putting her device on her ear.

It rang once.

The car in front of her slowed down just a bit, so she slowed down as well.

It rang again.

Blake, with gritted teeth, waited until-

" _New phone, who this?"_

That big _brute!_ It wasn't even a new phone! Why would she say that?!

"Yang," she said with barely-concealed anger. "Stop the car."

" _Wait, is this my GF? The owner of the mythical Bellabooty? 'Cuz, if it is, then hoooooly shit do I love you!"_

Blake had a hard time figuring out what she was saying. Her voice was _so_ slurred. She only caught the 'Bellabooty' part.

"Yang! You are _drinking_ _and driving_! I can't believe this, Yang! You, of all people, should know the dangers of your action!"

" _But… but…"_ Blake could hear her sniffling, much to her horror. " _But I wanna go hooooome! I wanna be with my cute nerd girlfrieeend!"_

She bit her lip, feeling as guilty as someone charged with a second-degree murder.

"Yang…" She swallowed, and attempted with, "You know that isn't a good enough reason, right? Why were you even drunk in the first place?"

She felt a little silly for using this soft, caring, concerned tone with the blonde _at the same time_ she was viciously and relentlessly chasing her late at night.

They were on an empty street, meaning there was little chance someone else would get involved in this. Blake counted her lucky stars. She didn't know what she'd do if someone else caught her girlfriend, or, worse, caught her chasing after her _law-breaking_ _girlfriend._

" _You've b-been so busy lately, with work and stuff and I just really really miss ya."_ Blake couldn't determine if Yang's stutters were because she was drunk or… Either way, it still made her feel bad. " _I know I shouldn't drive, b-but, I promise I've been careful, and- and I really do miss you, Blakey…"_

Blake sighed.

Yang _hadn't_ caused a scene or hurt anyone… She was careful - well, as careful as a drunk person could be.

All she did was break the law and cause Blake to have a panic attack. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"... You still haven't told me why you got drunk in the first place."

" _Are you mad at me?"_

"... No." She was _extremely_ pissed off. But... not at Yang. "Stop the car, Sweetheart."

" _... 'Kay."_

* * *

And that was how she ended up in this situation; debating on whether or not she should do the right thing and throw her in a cell for violating the law... or do the right thing and be a good girlfriend and _not_ throw her in a cell for violating the law.

"Aren't you gonna make me walk a straight line?"

Blake glared daggers on the woman who was still comfortably and blissfully leaning down, practically fusing with her car seat.

"I don't have to. I already know you're drunk."

A giggle. "But, isn't that, like, breaking the law?"

Her eye twitched. "Oh, so _I'm_ breaking the law?"

Yang straightened her back and pointed towards her, her hazy eyes failing to keep in contact with Blake's more tired ones. "Yeah! You totally a-" a hiccup "-totally are!" Suddenly, she gasped, her lilac pearls shining with terror as she clasped her hands onto her mouth. "Does this mean you're gonna get fired?!"

"... No." Not if anyone didn't find out. If anyone did, well… Blake's shoulders slumped and she gripped the handle, tugging it forward, frowning when the car door wouldn't budge. "Open the door, Yang."

"Nope."

Blake frowned deeper in confusion. "Why not?"

"'Cuz you're a big meanie."

She gawked down at this childish adult. "How-? What? I am _not_ a-" She slapped her hand against her forehead, groaning. She gazed at her girlfriend again, who had her arms crossed and was pouting up at her. If Blake wasn't so annoyed, she might've found the sight to be cute. "Don't make this difficult, Yang."

Yang poked her tongue out.

"I'm not going to arrest you, if that's what you're afraid of," she coaxed.

"I don't care about getting arrested."

Blake blinked at that, her anger momentarily forgotten. "You… You really should, though."

"No."

"Yaaaang," wailed Blake, who fruitlessly tried to open the door again. "Please, just- just open the door."

"... Fine."

"Wait, reall- OMPH!"

Blake didn't have the luxury to finish her sentence as her girlfriend, without warning, slammed open the door, hitting her in the process.

She fell on her back... Her pretty face was saved from colliding with the grass. _Hooray._

"Hey, where'd Blake go?"

"... Here."

Yang looked down at her, smiling that brilliant, pure smile. "There you are."

She offered the fallen girl her hand.

Blake stared at her, eventually breaking into a smile of her own.

She took the hand.

… And fell down again, dragging Yang down with her.

_Oh._

_Right._

_She's drunk._

"Did we fall?"

… _She's_ _really drunk._

"No, Yang. We just died."

"Oh…"

Blake's headache was starting to disappear.

"Are we in heaven, then?"

Aaaannnnddd, the headache's back.

Blake tried to push herself off of Yang, but her girlfriend was one-hundred percent muscles so it was really hard.

"Yang, get off, you're heavy."

"Hey! I'm not fat!"

"I didn't _say_ you were!" she hissed.

She struggled more, for a couple of seconds, before admitting her defeat, letting her head fall down to the bushy grass with another, long groan.

"I love you, Blake," Yang spoke in a barely-audible voice, snuggling deeper into her collarbone, sighing as if they were on their bed, early in the morning, back at their apartment. "And I really miss you. I haven't seen you in so long. You're- You're always so caught up in work, and- I get that, really- I'm cool with you being an officer and whatever, but, lately- it's- it's like you're obsessed over it… It's like you don't care about us... About _me_..."

… _Damn…_

_I am a horrible girlfriend._

Blake had been getting more and more reports recently, been doing more and more shifts because she felt the need to.

She… She hadn't realized that by doing so… She was… neglecting her girlfriend… Abandoning her…

Blake sighed, putting her hand on top of her girlfriend's head, smiling a little when the blonde hummed in response.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Yang. I didn't realize…" She shook her head. "No. That's no excuse. I shouldn't have done so. I should've paid more attention to you, should've put more time and care into our relationship." She closed her eyes for a moment, swallowing. "Please forgive me, Yang."

No response.

"Yang?"

It was quiet for a long moment, save from the soft wind, the rustling grass, and both of their breathing.

… The silence was broken by a loud snore.

Blake's incredulousness shifted into disbelief before finally resting into joy as she laughed loudly, carelessly, freely.

She wrapped her arms around her sleeping girlfriend, kissing her forehead until the blonde woke up again with a hiccup. "Wha? What's so funny?"

Blake stared into unfocused, confused lilac, smiling warmly. "Nothing, Yang, it's just… I'm being stupid."

The blonde frowned. "You're... not stupid. You're Blake."

Blake shook her head, grinning. "C'mon. Let's get up, shall we?"

"But it's comfortable here." The blonde nuzzled into her again, unable to see the red growing on her face. "You're comfortable."

"Please?"

Yang whined incoherently.

"... Pretty please?"

Another, shorter whine, followed by a grunt of, "Fine. But you owe me some pillows!"

It took quite the effort to stand up as well as help her unbalanced, bigger girlfriend to do so, but they made do.

"We're gonna leave your car here for the night, alright?" Blake knew, from her experience as an officer, that this area was safe. "We'll drive back to my workplace while I put back my gear-" she meaningfully tapped her shirt and hat, "-then we can drive back to my apartment."

"And then we'll cuddle?" Yang asked, looking at her pleadingly, meaningfully.

Blake smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Yes. That sounds nice."

Yang broke into a wide, dopey grin and pumped her fist up in the air with a loud "YUSH!", losing her balance in the process.

Luckily, Blake caught her swiftly enough before she fell down for the second time that night.

"... I think I just fell for you."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "I thought you already did."

"Good-" a tired yawn "-point."

She gently smiled and spoke in an even gentler tone. "C'mon. Let's go home."

"Yaayy."

Blake helped Yang in, putting her seatbelt as the girl blearily looked around in what was obviously not a normal car.

"Am I busted?" the blonde asked as Blake put on her own seatbelt.

The noirette shook her head with a small chuckle, adoring her girlfriend's genuinely fearful tone, like a child that had broken a vase.

"No, Sweetie," she said soothingly, looking back to meet her girlfriend's half-lidded eyes. "Of course not."

"But I… I was being bad!" she managed to muster out in her drunken haze.

"You're my girlfriend, Yang," was all she said.

Yang looked at her for a long moment. Blake was surprised to find that, even while drunk, her girlfriend's eyes seemed to see through her as if she was transparent. It somewhat made her nervous.

The blonde suddenly broke into a crooked, knowing smile. "You're the best, you know that."

_Even when drunk, you still manage to fluster me._

"I know," she said curtly, stiffly, trying to hide her embarrassment, turning her keys, roaring her vehicle to life.

"Hey, Blake? I know this is, like, the hundredth time I've told you this, but… I love you."

Yang had said that a lot. Even when she wasn't drunk.

And Blake never responded with the same words.

… Not until now.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favourite works. I thought it'd be a cool idea to post it here.
> 
> Have a nice day~


End file.
